justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jump (For My Love)
"Jump (For My Love)" by The Pointer Sisters (covered by Girls Aloud in-game) is featured on Just Dance 3 ''and ''Just Dance Now. Dancers The dancers are both girls who appear to be at a sleepover. The first dancer wears a magenta tank-top and turquoise pajama pants with white felts and purple socks. The second dancer wears a blue romper and matching flats. They both have blue hair. Remake In the remake, not much has changed. The turquoise attributes (P1's pants and P2's belt and glove) are recolored to be blue. The dancers are given a bright blue outline. Jumpga coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) jumpga_coach_1_big.png|P1 (Remake) Jumpga coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) jumpga_coach_2_big.png|P2 (Remake) Background A girly room, with a desk, a computer, a chest of drawers with many cosmetic things, a bed and lots of things put randomly on the floor. At some points you can see a mother-like shadow coming from an open door, leaving the impression that the one of the dancers' moms came, and told them to go to bed. The mom is also shaking to the beat of the song. Gold Moves There are 3 'Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 & 2: '''Make a circle in the air with your arms. '''Gold Move 3: '''Hit the air with your arms. JumpForMyLoveGoldMove1and2.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 JumpForMyLoveGoldMove3.png|Gold Move 3 oie_G5wHs0DxAUNY.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 (Remade) oie_An29cxPmEqhn.png|Gold Move 3 (remade) Sweat Mashup ''Jump (For My Love) has an unlockable Sweat Mashup. Dancers (No repeats) *Skin-To-Skin (JD2) *Fame (JD) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Maniac (JD2) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) Trivia *This is the first song by The Pointer Sisters in the series. It is followed by I'm So Excited, which is in the same game. *The game uses the version by Girls Aloud, making this the first song to be covered by a major recording artist. **Coincidentally, I'm So Excited is also sung by The Pointer Sisters but it is not covered. ** This is the fourth cover to be made by someone who doesn't work for Ubisoft Studios; the first is Toxic, the second is Holiday, the third is Here Comes the Hotstepper, '' the fourth is ''Beautiful Liar, ''the fifth is Can't Take My Eyes Off You, the sixth is One Way Or Another (Teenage Kicks), the seventh is Never Can Say Goodbye and the eight is Ievan Polkka. * The Sweat Mashup for this song is the hardest in Just Dance 3. ** Maybe it's because ''Hey Boy Hey Girl takes a long time to disappear. * In the Sweat Mashup for this song, Skin-To-Skin lasts for 45 seconds, and thus, it has the longest continuous appearance in a single Mashup. * The dancers' mother resembles Mashed Potato Time. Gallery Girlsaloudsquare.png|Jump (For My Love) Jumpformylovemashup.png|Jump (For My Love) (Mashup) Jumpga.jpg|Jump (For My Love) (Remake) JumpFMLMenu.png|Jump (For My Love) on Just Dance 3 jumpga_pictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Girls Aloud - Jump File:Jump_(For_My_Love)_-_Girls_Aloud_Just_Dance_3 File:Just Dance 3 Sweat Mashup Jump For My Love Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Covered Category:00's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Remade Songs Category:Julia Spiesser